DormLife: Kyuhyun belajar masak
by CloudSomnia
Summary: kyuhyun belajar masak? ngga salah tuh? dengan guru privat Ryeowook-sonsaengNim, Kyuhyun berusaha mengerahkan kemampuan masaknya yang meragukan itu. RnR please!


**Kyuhyun belajar masak.**

-pada hari itu—

-tap tap tap (suara langkah kaki)—

"Jadi… kamu mau belajar masak?" kata Ryeowook kayak komandan perang. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan memeluk panci.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pengin belajar masak?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Kyuhyun meringis malu-malu minta ditendang. "Habis kalo Kyu sakit, kalian kan selalu bikinkan Kyu makanan enak (padahal disisipkan obat didalamnya). Nah, sebagai magnae yang bertanggung jawab, Kyu juga mau melakukan hal yang sama, terutama kalo Ryeowook hyung sakit, hehehe," kata Kyuhyun dalam rangka caper.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Eh, kamu bisa masak air?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah, hyung kok nanyanya ngga enak gitu sih? Masak air mah cetek!" Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ya, ngga juga sih. Soalnya aku ngga mau ngajarin orang yang berpotensi ngancurin dapurku," kata Ryeowook. "Ya udah, masak air sana!" suruh Ryeowook.

"Yaaahhh, kok masak air sih hyung? Masak yang lain dong!" kata Kyuhyun dan langsung di death-glare Ryeowook.

"Eh! Gimana aku bisa ngajarin kamu masak makanan kalo aku-aja-ngga-yakin-kamu-bisa-masak-air-ato-ngga!" kata Ryeowook dengan penekanan kata.

"Huuuhhh, ngga mau—"

-PLAAAKKK!—

Panci melayang kekepala Kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pun menanggar air di kompor.

"Hyung! Udah!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Yau dah, kita tungguin sambil maen game sini!" kata Ryeowook juga yang lagi bermukim diruang tamu.

30 menit kemudian mereka sibuk main game.

"Kyu, airnya belum?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Belum," kata Kyuhyun yang saking seriusnya main game sampe-sampe ngebuat kerutan-kerutan imut di jidatnya. Ryeowook mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan main game.

-35 menit kemudian—

"Kyu! Liatin air!" suruh Ryeowook. Tapi Kyuhyun masih serius main game.

"Belum itu! Beluuummm!" kata Kyuhyun.

-PLAAAKKK!—

Geplakan maut Kim Ryeowook melayang ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Iya, iya," kata Kyuhyun dan beranjak ke dapur.

"KYUHYUUUUUNNNN! ITU KENAPA AIRNYA MELUBER?" teriak Ryeowook shock. Tapi Kyuhyun yang ngga ngerti cuma melongo.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"MATIIN KOMPORNYA!" teriak Ryeowook lagi.

"Ngga ah, hyung. Panas!" tolak Kyuhyun dan langsung di death-glare.

-tek—

"Waahhh, kenapa irnya jadi dikit gini? Padahal tadi aku masukin sepanci penuh," gerutu Kyuhyun.

-PLAAKKKK!—

"Iiihhh, hyung kok mukul aku terus sih?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Bego! Kamu kelamaan ngerebusnya! Ah, aku ngga mau ngajarin kamu masak! Masak air aja ngga becus begitu! Ntar dapurku jadi hancur lagi! Masih mending ngajarin Yesung hyung ato Leeteuk hyung!" kata Ryeowook.

"Kyu kan pintar, pasti lebih gampang diajarin deh hyung. Ajarin aku yaa?" kata Kyuhyun. Sebenernya Ryeowook mau cuek, tapi ngeliat Kyuhyun bermata berbintang-bintang akhirnya bikin dia luluh juga.

"Ya udah, kamu belajar masak mi aja! Sekarang kamu beli mi di supermarket!" suruh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengeluh.

"Aku ngga mau masak mi! aku mau yang kayak di film-film! Mereka langsung diajarin cara bikin makanan mulai dari appetizer sampe dessert-nya! Kok aku ngga?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena ngga ada sedikitpun naluri masak di kamu Kyu. Aku jadi takut sama keputusanku sendiri…" pikir Ryeowook. "Udah! Ngga usah banyak protes! Sana beli sebelum aku ngga mau ngajarin kamu lagi!" kata Ryeowook sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun pake sutil.

Sambil mendumel, Kyuhyun pergi ke supermarket di dekat dorm. Pas mau keluar dia liat Onew nenteng-nenteng ayam (hidup).

"Nyu, ngapain?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

"Eh, Kyuhyun hyung. Ini bawa ayam," kata Onew nyengir.

"Iya, gue tau lo bawa ayam. Buat apaan tapi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yang dodol disini, Onew ato Kyuhyun sih?

"Anak-anak SHINee mo barbeKYU-an pake ayam. Jadi gue disuruh nyari ayam sama Key," kata Onew sambil menunjuk dua ayam malang yang siap dieksekusi Key nanti.

"Oooohhhhh, eh, gue buru-buru. Gue duluan yah!" kata Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Onew dan dua ayamnya. Dia ketemu Victoria.

"Hey, Vic!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Noona!" koreksi Victoria.

"Huuhh, terserah. Noona neomu yeppeo~~~" Kyuhyun nyanyi gaje.

"Nyadar lo?" kata Victoria. Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Siapa yang ngomongin elo? Orang gue maksud noona yang itu," Kyuhyun menunjuk billboard bergambar Koo Hyesun.

"Iiihhh, nyebelin! Gue duluan!" Victoria meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pergi ke supermarket.

"Permisi mbak, bagian mi dimana ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada mbak supermarket.

"Oh, ada disana dek," kata si mbak.

"Adek, adek. Gue nih lebih tua dari lo kali!" kata Kyuhyun sewot.

"Oh, maaf. Ahjussi." Kyuhyun freeze.

-setelah Kyuhyun membeli mi—

"Nih, hyung!" Kyuhyun menghamburkan plastic berisi mi ketubuh Ryeowook yang lagi tidur-tiduran.

"Aduuuhhhh! Apaan sih, Yesung hyung. Ngga usah gangguin Wookie napa?" igau Ryeowook.

"Apaan tuh Ryeowook hyung ngigoin Yesung hyung? Kalo dipikir-pikir, kenapa gue ngga sama Ryeowook hyung aja ya? Kyu-Wook, kayaknya bagus deh," pikir Kyuhyun ngawur. "Hyung, hyung bangun!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Ryeowook. Ryeowook akhirnya kebangun.

"Hah? Oh, kamu udah beli mi-nya? Ya udah bikin sana," suruh Ryeowook.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu kan dibungkusnya ada cara bikinnya. Aku mo tidur lagi nih," kata Ryeowook sambil guling-guling diatas karpet ruang nonton.

"Yaahhh, hyung kok gitu, katanya mau ngajarin," kata Kyuhyun. "Ayo hyung!"

"Ya udah, masak sana!" kata Ryeowook sementara dia baca majalah masak dimeja makan.

Kyuhyun melihat-lihat bungkus.

Masukkan mi kedalam 400 ml air mendidih.

Kyuhyun mangut-mangut sok pinter. Tapi kemudian alisnya berkerut.

4 gelas.

"Gelas apa? Gelas ukuran apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia mulai membongkar semua koleksi gelas dorm. Mulai dari ukuran yang paling kecil sampe segede gayung.

"Pasti yang ini!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan gelas bir yang gueedddeeee kayak gayung itu. Sambil tersenyum sok pinter, Kyuhyun mulai memasak mi.

-beberapa menit kemudian—

"Hyuuuunnngggg! Udah selese!" panggil Kyuhyun. Ryeowook masuk.

"Hoh, sudah selese?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Udaaahhhh! Cobain hyung!" kata Kyuhyun persis anak-anak. Ryeowook membuka panci mi.

-jdeng!—

"Astaga… ini sih legenda sungai Han sesi kedua! Kok airnya banyak banget siiiihhhh?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Empat gelas hyung!" kata Kyuhyun menengok mi-nya. Emang legenda sungai Han sesi kedua.

"Kamu kebanyakan airnya. Coba liat, kamu pake gelas apa?" suruh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun ngasih liat gelasnya.

-PLAAAKKKK!—

"Aduuuhhhh! Tuh kan dipukul lagi!"

"Bego! Itu kebanyakan dodol!" Ryeowook mukul kepala Kyuhyun pake panci Teflon.

"Jadi sekarang aku gimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gagal!" Ryeowook menyilangkan tangannya.

"Yaaahhhh, nyoba yang lain dong hyung. Ya ya ya?" Kyuhyun memohon dengan mata berbintang-bintang.

"Apaan nih anak. Masak air ngga bisa, masak mi ngga bisa. Sekarang minta ajarin yang lain?" pikir Ryeowook.

"Ayo hyung. Kita belajar masak spaghetti!" kata Kyuhyun ceria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ngga ah! Kamu masak mi aja ngga bisa! Aku ngga mau ambil resiko!"

"Kalo hyung ngga mau ngajarin, aku kasih tau Yesung hyung, kalo hyung suka sama dia!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Iiihhh, gossip dari mana tuh?" Ryeowook jijay.

"Hehehe, pokoknya ada. Ayo, mau ngajarin ngga?"

Ryeowook mikir-mikir. "Kasih tau aja. Paling-paling Yesung hyung ngga ngeh. Dia kan lemot," kata Ryeowook men-skak mat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun nangis meraung-raung.

-beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun nangis—

"Potongin itu bawangnya!" suruh Ryeowook. Akhirnya Ryeowook yang kasian sama Kyuhyun mengajarinya bikin spaghetti.

Kyuhyun memotong bawang dengan saaannnggggaaattttt lambat.

"Aaawww! Hyung, jari Kyu kepotong!" adu Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengusap keringat dijidatnya. "Awwww! Mata Kyu perriiiihhhh!"

"Kyuhyun! Jangan gosok matamu! Ntar ya, aku ambilkan plester dulu!" Ryeowook berlari mencari kotak obat. Setelah itu menempelkan plester dijari Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang cucu matamu pake air!" suruh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun segera mencuci matanya.

"Uuuhhh, untung gue ngga buta!" batin Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang tumis bawangnya!" suruh Ryeowook begitu Kyuhyun masuk dapur.

"T-u-m-i-s? ngga salah hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ngga! Cepat sana!"

Dengan segenap kemampuan Kyuhyun langsung menumis bawang.

"Tumis sampe harum ya," pesan Ryeowook.

"Harum apaan? Bau nih hyung!" kata Kyuhyun tapi Ryeowook tidak menggubris.

Karena Kyuhyun ngga tau kapan bawang itu harum dan dia takut digeplak lagi sama Ryeowook, akhirnya dia ngebiarin sampe bawangnya gosong.

"Kyuhyun! Bawangnya kenapa bisa gosong?" tegur Ryeowook.

"Habis aku ngga tau kapan bawangnya harum!" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Udah, sekarang masukin yang lain-lain ini!" perintah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memasukkan daun bawang, daging ayam, saus sambal dan lain-lain. Hingga akhirnya…

"Selesai!" kata Kyuhyun menyajikan spaghetti saus anehnya (spaghetti-nya sih, ngga papa soalnya Ryeowook yang rebus). Ryeowook melihat penampakan spaghetti ngga jelas itu.

"Aku ngga berani nyobain ini Kyu!" tolak Ryeowook. "Lebih baik spaghetti ini kita buang!" kata Ryeowook semena-mena dan akan membuang spaghetti malang itu. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung merebut piring itu.

"Ngga boleh! Spaghetti ini mau aku kasih ke Leeteuk hyung!" kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook freeze.

"Apa salah Leeteuk hyung sampe kamu mau ngeracunin dia Kyu?" pikir Ryeowook. Secara kebetulan, anak-anak yang tadi ngga ada di dorm balik massal.

"Wookie! Lapar nih, masak dong!" tereak Heechul.

"Ah, ada spaghetti! Bagi dooonggg!" kata Sungmin dan dia sama Heechul langsung menggarap spaghetti itu.

"Eeeehhhh! Itu spaghetti buatan Kyu mau Kyu kasih ke Leeteuk hyung!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, spaghetti itu buatan Kyuhyun loh, bukan buatanku," kata Ryeowook horror. Heechul dan Sungmin juga bertatapan horror.

"Rasanya aneh ya," kata Heechul getir.

"Iya! Itu Kyu buat khusus buat Leeteuk hyung tau!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Salah apaan gue sama elo Kyu, sampe tega elo…" pikir Leeteuk freeze.

-glek—

"Kyu minta maaf Sungmin hyung. Lagian Sungmin hyung sendiri yang langsung ngambil spaghetti-nya, kenapa nyalahin Kyu?" protes Kyuhyun karena dia dilarang masuk kamar karena Sungmin menuduhnya sebagai oknum yang bertanggung jawab atas sakit perut yang dideritanya.

"Udah deh Kyu, kamu tidur diruang tengah aja," kata Ryeowook.

"Huuhhh," Kyuhyun menggeram. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap majalah masak Ryeowook yang tercecer diruang nonton.

"Aku masak aja ah. Siapa tau nanti Sungmin hyung jadi baikan," Kyuhyun melenggang ke dapur.

-THE END—


End file.
